


字母圈合集

by Nine1998



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998





	字母圈合集

想掰他进圈很久了，无奈一直不知道该怎么说出口，看他瘦弱的样子，平时也闷骚的很。应该也是当不了主的吧。哼哧哼哧把自己刚买的工具放了一床，自己受累当个主也是可以的嘛，还没把手铐铐上人，莫名其妙就被反攻了？？？先是被撩到浑身浴火高涨，衣衫不整。脖子上被套了个东西，恩？仿佛是项圈？然后脸被拍了拍。  
“叫主人。”  
嗯？？？这是个啥情况？？？  
他的眼中似乎都含着笑，声音有些低于平时，指尖一扯牵引绳，项圈就带着你往前一趴。他凑近你，温热的气息打在你的脸上。  
“傻了？不是想玩吗？叫主人。”  
“主……人？”声若蚊呐，半晌毫无底气的反驳，“喂，我才是主！”  
回答你的是一根手指，伸进你的嘴里，逗弄你的舌头，待到完全湿润后他命令道，“跪趴。”  
看视频的时候一直觉得这个动作很像是动物野合，可如今却不由自主的做了。  
他一手牵着绳子，那根被湿润的手指缓缓探入你的洞穴，开始回答你刚刚的辩驳。  
“恩你是主，被我操的小公主。”  
那根手指太熟悉你的敏感地带了，没那么几下就戳到你呜咽地叫出声来，他脱下裤子进入你的时候你连跪都跪不起了，还要他一手托着你的腰。  
似乎是碰到了床上的眼罩，他顺手就给你戴上了，眼前瞬间一片黑暗。被铐住的手活动范围有限，顿时缺乏的安全感让你一阵乱摸，抓到他的衣角。  
“你要去哪？”  
他摸摸你的头，在唇上落下一吻来，“乖乖等我一会。”  
一片黑暗，感官变得更加敏感起来，没多久你就听见他的脚步声，然后床上一陷，他坐了上来。  
两腿被人分开，有什么温热湿漉漉的东西在擦拭着腿中央，你一惊，就想合上腿，被他强硬的又分开。  
像是被涂了什么东西在私处的毛上，私处感受到一个冰冷的触碰，那人极其温柔的刮着。  
他他他！在刮毛！！这个认知让你瞬间爆红了脸，身体也不怎么配合起来。  
他啧了一声，将手上的东西放去你碰不到的一边，一把将乱动的你按在腿上，对着光溜溜的屁股扬手就是几巴掌，又清又脆的响声。  
“我不会伤到你，你不要乱动！”  
想了想不解气又补了几巴掌，火辣辣的，对于你来说，又疼又爽，终究不敢再动，乖乖的听话张开腿，任由他把那处刮得干干净净。  
随后就有个什么震动的东西被放了进来，你的眼罩也被拿了下来，不过似乎他觉得刚刚的感觉不错，又将你拉到腿上，一边不轻不重的甩着巴掌，一边时不时的去抽插一下那根棒子。  
“惩罚。”那嗡嗡震动的东西又深入了几分，“我今日才知道我的小东西喜欢这些。”  
我怎么知道你是前辈啊！你这样想到，可是快感折磨的根本说不出话来，只得用手抓着床单。  
快感即将要到的时候他就突然关掉了震动，就留着那么个物体插在里面。  
他将你翻了个身，两个人面对面，身下的嘴在抱怨着吃不到大东西而难受，你带着一丝渴求看着他。  
“想要?”他问。  
“……不，不想……”企图做个有骨气的姑娘。  
还插在体内的震动棒被他抽动了一下，嘴里已经不受控制的发出叫声。  
“你看看，它拼命的想吃呢。”他将你的两条腿抬起。  
你顺着他的手往下看，被刮的干干净净的地方正中央插着那根粉红色的震动棒，四处沾染的黏糊糊的淫液，穴口还在不自觉的收缩，一张一合想吞的更多。  
跟着吞了一口口水。  
他又按下了震动的开关，拇指摁着了阴蒂上。  
“之前有没有这样自己试过，嗯?”  
“嗯……?就只有看看文……”你只感觉浑身热的要烧起来了  
“那以后呢？以后要是想要了呢？”  
“和…和你说。”  
“我?”  
“哈啊，和，和主人说……”你想要抓住什么东西，腿肚子也绷的越来越直，脚趾蜷缩。  
问答越来越快，已经来不及让你思考。  
“之前有这样叫过别人吗？”  
“没，没有，只有，你啊哈，啊……”  
已经，已经够多了，不能继续了。  
“不要，不要了……”你整个身体都弓了起来。  
他一把抽出了震动棒，啪一声不知道丢到哪里去了，代替进入的，是那根滚烫炙热的肉棒。  
小穴可来不及反应，吸紧了来者就到了高潮。在满脑袋白光和绚烂中，你听见他说。  
“这是奖励。”

##############  
FM文（女s男m）  
你不会想象快一米九的汉子跪伏在你脚下是什么感觉的。  
他肌肉健壮，肌肤也成小麦色，此刻却被黑色的绳子勒的有些红痕来。  
你翘着的腿动了一动，他会意的凑前一些，将背脊塌下，跪趴好，用完美的弧线为你呈上一个人肉脚凳。  
你不爱穿丝袜那种东西，光溜溜的脚放在他背上的一瞬间，手上的藤条也向他招呼过去。  
啪。  
一条斜着的红痕，从臀部至大腿，而股缝间，嗡嗡作响的是一根黑红色的震动棒，柱体上还有一些小凸点。  
你用藤条戳戳他的屁股。  
“分开些。”  
他的腰更塌了。  
你的藤条每一下都打在他的后穴边缘，力道刚刚好，足以疼痛红肿，却不破皮。  
他的身躯开始颤抖，你放下脚来，一脚踹歪他，果不其然，前面那玩意早就颤巍巍的竖起来，顶端还因得不到释放，溢出大颗大颗透明液体来。  
哼了一声，丢下藤条，摘下人的口球来。  
他望着你，眼神迷离又带着渴求。  
“主人…主人，狗gou想要……”  
伸手噗一下拔了他后穴的东西，擦也没擦就往他嘴里捅。  
那人下意识就躲避了一下，一巴掌跟着落下，声音也冷了几分，“躲？”  
他看着你的怒容，急忙跪好，又调整好角度，“主人，主人你别生气。”却是缓慢的将你手上的东西给含了进去。  
虽说灌肠灌的很干净，毕竟也是进了那里的东西。  
“乖。”拍拍他的脸，把震动调到最小，转身就去点了蜡烛。  
这个项目一向是他喜欢玩的，一看你点了蜡烛，他的双眼都亮了起来，跪在地上还摇动着屁股，活灵活现像一条真的狗。  
你握住了他的勃起，开始上下的撸动。  
蜡烛跟着而来，你看着他眼里的喜悦变成了惊慌，蜡烛倾泻，一滴蜡油顺着掉落。  
一滴，两滴。  
无声无息，带着刚燃烧完的温度，盖在了他的ma眼上。  
你的撸动仍旧继续。  
“射出来，就冲的开了。”  
他的嘴里还塞着那根东西，只能从喉咙发出呜咽声，津液顺着下巴流下来，还有挣扎和快感带来的汗液，狼狈至极，却又诱惑至极。  
蜡油顺着他的勃起一路向上滴，沿着他的大腿根、小腹、到胸膛。  
最后他喘息的幅度越来越大，你的手速和技巧也增加的越来越多，最后一瞬你松开了手，那股白灼不负所望冲开了蜡，射在地上。  
他躺在一旁喘息，余韵未散。  
你轻笑一声，转身，眸底尽是温柔。  
任由浮世万千，你是我唯一的狗。

############  
他有女朋友，他也有M。  
他一直自认为这样的关系维持的很平衡，毕竟女朋友比较娇滴滴的，打疼了还发脾气。M不一样了，可以随便发泄，哦，你说她原本只是喜欢玩玩打屁股的游戏啊？这个圈子里谁不都是玩着玩着去了字母圈，不听话的狗算什么M？男人这般想到。  
他对女朋友说，我爱你，在这个世界上最爱你的人就是我了。  
他对M说，我没有办法给你名分，但我会一直在你身边。  
他以为他在两种关系里游刃有余，却看不见女友联系不到他时的失望，M看着他拥抱另一个女人的伤心。  
直到有一天，他在同一时间，看见了这两个女人。  
他家的床上。  
他娴熟的绳艺早被M学了八九十，是他女朋友骗他喝下的水。  
他被束缚着，以一个屈辱的姿，头被固定着，只能看向床。  
那两个女人正在床上纠缠，一条双头的东西在她们下腹进进出出，两个女孩子互相摸着胸、接吻、爱抚。双腿交叉，和身下的物体。  
从他的角度，完全可以看见两个女人还带着粉嫩的私处，物体进出还有着体液带出。她们在接吻，手指也互相在对方的身体里肆虐。他的女友将那东西从身体里退了出来，反而将那个女孩推倒在床上。手握住那个东西掌握了主动权。  
他看着她们高潮，喘息，瘫软在床上，娇媚无比的绽放。下体不受控制的勃起，“宝贝们，花样玩的差不多了，放开我。”  
是的，他仍旧以为自己是高高在上的，她们仍旧是依附于他的。  
两个女人似乎没有听见他说话，穿好了衣服，走到了他面前。  
“因为你，我变成了S。”  
“因为你，我喜欢上女人。”  
细长的高跟踩上了他勃起的东西，而刚刚在她们体内进出的东西，塞进他的嘴，堵住了他的惨叫。  
“走吧。”  
两个女人如是说。  
这是你认识他的第九个月了，在夜店买醉的时候，又遇见他了，他向你走来的时候，仿佛和你心中又活过来的小鹿撞了一个满怀。他又加回了你的微信，仿佛忘记了之前大家的不愉快。  
“一起吗？”  
散场的时候他这样问你。  
切，老娘是那种随随便便就能约上床的女人吗？  
……  
这床真舒服。  
没有前戏，他洗完澡出来直接将你的头按了下去，嘴里的东西在缓慢变大，可他至始至终没有发出声音。你似乎还能感受到他的目光注视着你的头顶，除了硬了之外你没感受到他任何反应。  
吞吐的更加卖力起来，下巴却被他捏住。  
“你这女人，连让自己的男人射出来的本事都没有。”  
？？？  
老娘一条巧舌让多少人都投降过好嘛？何况……分手了这么久……  
不服气的眼神，他轻轻一笑，拍了拍你的脸，一下捅得更深。  
你大力的吮吸着，恶狠狠的就咬合了牙关，并且附送一个挑衅的眼神。  
他嘶了一口，抓着你的肩膀退出自己分身，一个耳光甩来，将你丢上床。  
他贯入你，大力且不带任何怜悯，耳光也一下接一下抽在你脸上。  
其实并不喜欢耳光，可他恶狠狠地顶撞着，“下面疼还是上面疼，恩？”  
棒体撑开穴内层层褶皱，许久未曾有物体进入的肿胀感，整根没入整根拔出，大力的像是要将整个人都与你融为一体。  
你随着他沉沦，任由他将你翻来覆去折成不同的姿势，每一次都进入的更深。  
“瞧你这骚样。”  
他说。  
你扭开脸，掩去了眸中不知是感性还是生理的泪水。  
最后，他在你体内释放。  
相拥一夜。  
翌日，是他站在床头的身影。  
“我买了药，吃完你送你回家吧。”  
白色的药片在桌子上，还有一杯倒好的温水。  
是，他哪里都很好，就是不爱你。


End file.
